


Memory Lane

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Blaise/Ginny/Luna, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, H/D Cluefest 2021, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Slight Age Difference, Spells Gone Wrong, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been happily living in the Muggle world for nearly a decade, far away from any Wizarding responsibilities they might try to enforce on him. He planned on leaving that world forever, save for making sure his son received a proper education, but things didn’t exactly go to plan. On his doorstep, one night, Harry Potter showed up. Except Harry Potter was supposed to be dead for the last seven years.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: H/D Cluefest 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big, huge, enormous thanks to my Alpha. This fic would not exist without all the idea-bouncing and otherwise encouragement I received. Also big thanks for my girl L for enabling me to start it in the first place. And huge thanks to my beta R who did a quick rundown -- any further mistakes are completely mine.

If there were to be one movie Draco Malfoy could have the absolute pleasure to destroy all copies of, it would be _Hocus Pocus_. Though it was meant to be a cheesy Halloween movie for kids, Draco’s son had been obsessed with it ever since his mother let him watch it a few years beforehand. He truly wanted to protest, but as there were few things Scorpius had of his mother even now, he let it happen. She didn’t take care of him often, claiming she had better things to do with her job, so Scorpius took what he could.

Sometimes, though, three viewings in one day got on his nerves. “What is this place?” he quoted along with the movie. “It reeks of children! It is a prison for children.”

School sure as hell felt like a prison when he attended.

“Dinner in five minutes!” he called out, pulling the pot off the burner. “You can finish watching the Sanderson sisters later, okay?”

The television blissfully turned off before Scorpius came into the room. “Macaroni and cheese?”

“The dino-shapes, just as promised. The bowls?”

With a whoop of joy, Scorpius all but skipped to the cabinets. Draco kept the plates and such on the lower cabinets so Scorpius could set the table whenever needed. While Draco had responsibility suddenly thrust upon him, he wanted better for his son. He didn’t want his son to grow up a snob, demanding others do the easiest things for him. Raising him in the middle of the Muggle world with little to no contact with his former life had been the best decision of Draco’s life.

Meeting a Muggle woman and not knowing the first thing about sexual protection without a wand led him to have Scorpius in the first place. Nobody wanted to hire a former Death Eater, even one pardoned by _the_ Harry Potter himself, so Draco had no choice but to make his way through whatever job he could find to support the one thing he never thought he could ever have. Raising him hadn’t been easy, especially without the support he could have received had his family still been in good standing.

But being simply Draco Lucius Malfoy, Assistant Manager of Henderson’s Books and father of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, made him happy. He would take that happiness over all the gold in Gringotts any day.

“Do we have honey?” Scorpius asked, settling in his chair once the bowls and silverware had been set out. “I’d like some honey.”

“You and your sweets.” Still, Draco grabbed the jar of honey and set it beside his son. “Not too much. Juice or water to drink?”

“Water, please.”

“Good boy.” Draco ruffled his son’s hair before getting their drinks together. “Do you want to come in with me tomorrow?”

“Can I?”

“Unless you want to stay with Miss Wheeler next door...”

Scorpius quickly shook his head. “I want to come in with you. I’ll read behind the desk and be quiet.”

“You always do.” Draco sat, wincing as a knee popped. Getting old was the worst. “Did you have fun watching the moon last night?”

“Yeah!” Scorpius sat up straighter in his chair. “Why can’t the moon always look like that?”

“Because that was something that doesn’t happen often. Remember what it was called?”

Scorpius stuck a bit of food in his mouth, chewing through it before nodding. “The super moon?”

“Super blue blood moon, yes. And what was needed for this to happen?” Draco held back a smile, glad that his son seemed to retain information despite only being told once. Hopefully, he’d be top of his year at Hogwarts, though Draco knew he’d be proud of his boy either way.

Scorpius put his fork down so he could count on his fingers. “The moon has to be closest to Earth, it has to be the second full moon of the month, and it has to be a total lunar eclipse. And it’s because of where the moon and Earth are at that makes this happen.”

“That’s right,” Draco praised.

“And it’s when witches and wizards are really powerful, right?”

“For certain rituals, yes. Not that you or I will be doing any of them.”

Scorpius shook his head and picked his fork back up. “Nope, because magic is a gift and we should be careful with it. Just like you said.”

Draco relaxed a bit, giving his son a smile. He didn’t want Scorpius abusing magic as his family had -- spoiled with how much it could get done. It was a tool to use for certain things, sure, but not something that should be taken advantage of.

Once dinner was finished, Draco hustled Scorpius upstairs for a bath before bed. They would have an early morning, so he wanted to make sure the boy was well-rested. One story later about a prince fighting a dragon, Scorpius was sound asleep in his bed, fingers clutching a stuffed bear. Draco pressed a kiss to his temple and went downstairs to unwind from the day.

Cleaning up had become such a routine at this point that he didn’t even think about it as he went from room to room. A toy here, a bit of dirt there -- it took no time at all before Draco finally settled into the living room with a book. A chapter or two a night had become his sanctuary from real life and he quickly got lost in a story of dinosaurs and a failed theme park.

Draco was almost done with the current chapter when he had felt something tingle down his spine. He marked a spot in his book, letting out a soft sigh as he did so. The few wards he did have around the house always tingled like that, letting him know that someone had crossed them. He used to have it for anything, but enough stray animals had come to rifle through his trash that he quickly changed the parameters to people only. Considering it was past ten o’clock, someone crossing onto his property could only be for nefarious purposes.

With his wand out of reach under his clothes in a drawer, he had to make do with arming himself with a broom he left out. He gripped it tightly before easing his way to the front door. Just when he was about to open it and confront whoever dared to disturb his house, he heard a soft knock.

Criminals didn’t knock, did they? Draco stared at the door, not sure if he should open it. He must have taken too long because the knock came again, a bit louder this time. Broom still in hand, Draco took a deep breath, reached forward, and jerked the front door open.

The last person he expected to see standing there, drenched head-to-toe and shivering, was Harry Potter.

Especially since Harry Potter was supposed to be _dead_.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody knew where they were the day Harry Potter disappeared, even Draco. Potter had just started working for the Aurors, chasing down former Death Eaters that had ideas on resurrecting both Grindelwald and Voldemort’s campaigns. It was a job people expected the Boy-Who-Lived to take up and he had been good at it, too. But something had happened during a raid and Yaxley hit Potter with a spell that had utterly destroyed Potter and the street around him. Since Potter had broken from his group and was alone, nobody else got hurt save for Yaxley himself and he died before he could tell anyone what he cast.

Draco recalled rumors that it was the same spell Pettigrew cast before the traitor went into hiding, but he had also disappeared into the Muggle world not long after the incident. He could still remember the memorial images splattered everywhere -- including the one they used of Potter dressed up in his new Auror robes looking fierce and proud.

The man standing in front of him now could have stepped out of those photographs, down to what could have been an Auror robe had it not been muddied and torn. His face even looked the same, still slightly young in its appearance, and Draco suddenly felt seventeen all over again, panicked and wondering what the hell his life was about to be like.

They stared at one another for what seemed like hours before the man sneezed and Draco got over his shock. “Potter?” he asked, looking past the man to see if maybe one of his friends followed. Probably Polyjuice with one waiting in the shadows ready to laugh at him? Or worse, could they be after Scorpius? Draco cursed himself, wishing he had his wand on him. His hands gripped the door, ready to slam it in the man’s face.

“You know who I am?”

The question sounded almost hopeful and Draco couldn’t help but focus back on Potter, brow creasing and fingers easing their grip on the door. “Excuse me?”

“You... you called me ‘Potter.’ Does that mean you know who I am?” he asked, arms tightening around his body. “Sorry, but can I...?”

Draco stepped aside almost without thought, letting Potter come through the door. His gut told him it was okay, even if his mind disagreed. “Stay here, let me get a towel or something.”

“Thank you.” 

Draco set the broom against the wall before heading to the linen closet down the hall. He grabbed two of the larger towels, still not completely sure that his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him and wondering if he was making the right decision. When he returned to Potter, he held out the first towel and tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach as the other man smiled.

“I didn’t mean to just show up like this.”

“Why _did_ you show up?”

Potter wrapped the towel around himself before shrugging. “I don’t know. To be honest, I don’t know much of anything.”

Draco frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You called me Potter?” He waited for Draco’s nod before continuing. “I didn’t even know _that_. I... The first thing I remember is this alley and I didn’t recognize anything, so I panicked. And then... Well, I don’t quite know how to explain it.”

If this wasn’t actually Potter, then it was obviously someone who needed help. Probably mental help, not that Draco was any good at that. But he could maybe distract the poor man long enough to figure out what to do with him. There was no way Draco was going to allow some crazy stranger to be around his son for long, though. First, he needed his wand so he could at least protect himself from any attacks.

“Let me get you some dry clothes and get some tea started,” Draco said. “Then we can sit down and you can try to explain it.”

Something in Potter’s stance relaxed. “Thank you.”

“Go wait by the fire. Just don’t sit on anything yet.” Draco handed over the second towel before heading up to his room.

Draco took a quick detour to make sure Scorpius was still tucked away in bed. Once he made sure his son’s snores could still be heard, he kept going to his own room to grab a pair of sweats and a sweater. He dug around for a moment before taking his wand from its hiding place and sliding it up his sleeve.

“It’s just some look-a-like,” he told himself before making his way back downstairs. Potter died years ago, there was no need for Draco to get worked up about it all.

Thankfully, the mystery man (and honestly, he was going to keep calling him ‘Potter’ for ease of his own mind) stayed by the fire, arms still wrapped around his chest. Without a word, Draco handed him the extra clothes and left him alone to change. He couldn’t see the living room from the kitchen, so it would give Potter plenty of privacy to change.

He put up a charm to alert him to any wrong-doing, though.

Since he didn’t want the kettle to scream and wake Scorpius, Draco plugged in the electric one to heat water for them. By the time he finished putting the mugs and various teas on the table, Potter walked in, tugging the end of the sweater down. Draco offered a smile before motioning to the small table between them.

“Thanks,” Potter said as he settled. “I appreciate your help.”

“Are you comfortable enough for an explanation?”

Potter nodded and reached for the closest mug and a random tea bag. “Sorry if it sounds confusing. I’m not sure... Well, I’m not sure of anything.”

“Take your time. You said you came to and didn’t recognize anything?”

“That’s right.” He wrapped his hands around the mug, letting out a breath. “There were a bunch of boxes around and nobody seemed to notice me from the street. I looked around but didn’t recognize anything, though. And then I realized that I wasn’t even sure of who _I_ was.”

“And you panicked.” Draco prepared his own tea. “What happened after?”

Potter shifted in his chair. “You’re going to think I’m crazy.”

“I promise to hold back judgment.”

“Even if I can’t explain any of it?”

“Even then,” Draco promised. If the guy was nuts, he could always lock him in a room while he called the police. “What happened?”

Potter stared down at the mug for a long moment before rubbing at his chin. “I wanted to leave and I just... did. One minute I was in this dark alley, and the next I’m on a sidewalk and I didn’t recognize any of the buildings. I thought I blacked out and walked out there, but I couldn’t even remember where it was in the first place. I decided to walk for a bit and got hungry, so I wanted food. I didn’t have money and I wasn’t sure what to do. I closed my eyes and just wished I could find somewhere and then...”

“Then?”

“Then I opened my eyes and I was in a forest.” Potter looked up at Draco, confusion easy to read on his face. “Two seconds before, I was in a city, and then I’m in a forest.”

“Do you think you blacked out?”

Potter shook his head. “I don’t know. I saw a castle through the trees and something smelled really good, but I didn’t want to get arrested for being on some Lord’s property...”

“How did you get here?” 

“I don’t know.” Potter rubbed both hands across his face. “I tried to find my way out of the forest and it started raining and I just wanted to be somewhere safe.”

Something twisted in Draco’s chest. “And that was my doorstep?”

Potter nodded. “I guess so. I found myself on your street, but something told me _this_ house was where I needed to be.”

This house, the only one on the block with a wizard inside. Draco rubbed at his left arm, wondering if this might instead be some trick the Aurors were trying. Right after the war, they never seemed to need a reason to torment former Death Eaters like Draco who had been nothing but victims of the Dark Lord. It was one of the many reasons he left.

He needed someone close to Potter to help him. Weasley and Granger had been his friends through Hogwarts and the war, but rumors had it they weren’t doing well together after Potter’s disappearance. Contacting them might do more harm than good. But Weasley’s sister had been engaged to Potter at some point, hadn’t she? She might be a safer choice.

Draco knew he had to give Potter _something_ though. The poor sod had been staring at his tea mug in silence while Draco’s mind panicked. What exactly to tell him was hard to pinpoint, but he had to start somewhere. And it wasn’t as if he had to tell Potter everything.

“We met in school,” he started, catching Potter’s attention. “If you are the same Potter I remember, we met when we were eleven at a boarding school in Scotland.”

“We were friends?” Potter asked, voice hopeful and green eyes wide. “That’s why I came here?”

“Sorry, but no... We weren’t friends.” Not for Draco’s horrible attempt at trying. “I put us off on a bad foot and we were...” Draco waved a hand, not sure how _exactly_ to describe what he had with Potter. Rivalry, for sure at the beginning. When that had blurred into some mutual form of respect and loathing, he couldn’t tell.

That first time Potter flew on a broom to retrieve Longbottom’s stupid Remembrall had been when it had developed into a one-sided crush on Draco’s end. That day still burned in his mind even if he didn’t realize it until later what his feelings had been.

“But we had to be somewhat friendly if I felt safe enough to come here,” Potter insisted. “Did we get over our differences? Did something happen?”

There was no way Draco was going to sit here and tell Potter about the war. Absolutely no way. “Something, but I shouldn’t give too much away. Something about remembering on your own, I think? That’s what they do for amnesia?”

Potter’s shoulders slumped. “I wouldn’t know, would I?”

“Sorry...”

“No need to apologize, I’m sure.”

Potter let out a breath before dragging a hand through his slight curls. His famous lightning-bolt scar stood out on his otherwise unmarred forehead and Draco had to turn his head away. He didn’t _want_ this to be Potter and the more confirmation he got that this was his past come to haunt him, the more uncomfortable he became.

“I’m sorry to be a bother,” Potter said, voice quiet, “but is it okay if I stay the night? We can go... I can go somewhere tomorrow to get help. I’m just exhausted right now and I just...”

“It’s okay,” Draco interrupted. “I have a spare room and we can figure things out in the morning.” he would ward the door with anything he could as well as make sure a few charms were placed on Scorpius’ door to keep Potter away. “It’ll have to be early since I have to head to work.”

“Of course, I’m sorry. I could even just walk to wherever it is... Hospital? Yes, a hospital. I can walk.”

Draco held back the groan that threatened to escape. Of _course_ Potter would be this accommodating even if he couldn’t remember his life. It had always just been who he was. “We’ll worry about it in the morning. Let me show you to your room.”

Potter waited until Draco stood before he finished the last of his tea and stood as well. They went upstairs in silence as Draco led the man to Scorpius’ mom’s room -- she only used it if she was in town for longer than a night, but Draco kept it tidy just in case.

“I’ll get your clothes dry for tomorrow. For now, just rest.” Draco flicked the light on. “Bathroom is connected through that door. If you need anything, just knock on my door. Last one down the hall.”

Potter stepped into the room, barely looking around. “Thank you, I appreciate this.”

“If our positions were reversed, I’m sure you would do the same thing.” Draco offered him a hesitant smile. “Goodnight. We’ll figure this out in the morning.”

Potter gave a lame wave as Draco shut the door. He stood in the hallway for a moment or two before pulling out his wand and putting up the wards and charms. Satisfied he would wake if Potter opened his door, he went to his own room to start his letter to the youngest Weasley.

Hopefully, she could meet up with him in the morning. If he didn’t get an owl by the time he had to leave for work, he would figure out what to do then.


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Draco wanted to do was drag Potter around with him everywhere, but he also didn’t trust him alone in his house. Nor did he really want him around his son. The entire situation wasn’t ideal, but Draco had to do something while he waited for the youngest Weasley’s answer. So after explaining to Scorpius that Potter was an old friend who needed help, Draco left his son in the care of Miss Wheeler while he reluctantly dragged the man to the bookstore for his shift.

Potter seemed just fine wandering through the tight aisles, easily stepping around any random stacks of books on the floor in his path. Hands tucked into the pockets of his borrowed jeans, Potter simply looked with a sort-of peaceful look that Draco never thought he’d see on the Chosen One’s features. Determination and fear, of course, but never contentment. Draco had to force himself to turn away more times than he cared to count.

It didn’t take long for the skies to open up and Draco held in a sigh. As much as people tried to paint rainy days as the perfect “book” days, all it meant for him was lower traffic. It would have been the perfect day to have Scorpius there -- they could have settled into a comfortable spot and passed the day away reading.

“Do you recommend anything?”

Draco jerked a bit, Potter’s sudden presence by his side a surprise. “What?”

“I’m sure I read some of these, not that I remember, so I just thought...”

Nobody really knew of Potter’s home life before Hogwarts despite the wild set of rumors, so Draco wasn’t sure how to respond to that. But he was good at recommending books and he could do that. “Any thought of what you might like to read?”

Potter shrugged, turning his head to glance around the store. “Nothing boring?”

Draco snorted, pushing away from the till. “So helpful.”

There were plenty of books that he would recommend to Harry Potter had he ever walked into the store and asked, but this wasn’t the same person. If it were actually Potter, he didn’t remember anything of Hogwarts and the Dark Lord. If it were a crazy person who looked like Potter, then Hogwarts and the Dark Lord wouldn’t mean anything anyway. Still, part of Draco (that he was still denying) knew the truth. He hesitated before slipping into the fantasy section, a specific book in mind.

Potter stayed by the till, hip leaning slightly against the counter and arms crossed loosely over his chest. Draco took a moment to stare at him, not entirely sure why either. When Potter turned to look at him, Draco found himself offering up a small smile as he held up the book.

“Found it,” he said, stepping closer. “It’s part of a larger series, but most end up reading this and ignoring the rest.”

Potter reached out to take the book. “ _Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe_? Why just this one?”

“They tend to get religious and preachy.” Draco settled back behind the till. “If you just read the books as a fantasy adventure, they’re entertaining.”

A frown came across Potter’s face. “Religion like God? Or... there’s something else.” He rubbed at his forehead. “Not God, but... someone.”

 _Merlin_ , Draco’s mind supplied, but he didn’t say it. Who knew what Potter was actually thinking of. “Don’t try to force memories. Either you’ll remember or you won’t.”

“That’s the opposite of comforting.” Potter gave Draco a teasing smile before settling into the comfortable chair behind the till counter. Draco had it there specifically for when Scorpius came to read, but it was still big enough for Potter to relax into. “Bookmark?”

“Just use a random scrap paper.” Draco pulled out a records book -- he had some business to do before he could read himself. “Let me know if you need anything else.”

“This is perfect, thanks.” Potter shifted to get into a more comfortable position and soon the two of them eased into a comfortable silence of turning pages and Draco’s scratching pencil.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before a jingle over the door caught Draco’s attention. He straightened and opened his mouth to greet the customers who braved the weather, but the words died on his lips. The Weasley girl he may have expected to potentially come by, but his old roommate Blaise and Hogwarts’ resident nutter Lovegood were a surprise. Weasley’s focus was on him while the other two were quietly discussing something Draco couldn’t hear.

“Weasley?” he found himself asking, unable to stop looking between the three of them.

“More or less,” she replied. “I’m only here because Blaise said I should trust you, but I don’t.”

“She does trust me, though.” Blaise pressed a kiss to Lovegood’s cheek before turning his charming smile on Draco. “Long time, no see Draco. I was actually surprised to see your message.”

“I didn’t send you a message, I sent one to--”

“Me, I know.” Weasley shrugged. “Send a message to me, my husband is going to read it.”

While Draco knew he didn’t keep up with news, he hadn’t realized he had been this misinformed. Blaise had been one of his closest friends in the dorm, even if those outside of Slytherin thought differently. He came around the counter, not sure if he was more upset with himself or Blaise. If he and Weasley were married, why did he kiss Lovegood?

He motioned between them all. “What exactly...”

Blaise puffed up his chest a bit, wrapping an arm around the waist of both women. “I got lucky and married them both.”

Weasley rolled her eyes and nudged him with an elbow. “Damn right you got lucky. Lucky we put up with you and didn’t run away ourselves.”

“My wife adores me so much.” Blaise pulled Weasley in to kiss her cheek. 

“This isn’t what I asked you here for,” Draco said, rubbing at his eyes. “And this is definitely what I _don’t_ want to see.”

“Don’t be jealous, Draco,” Blaise teased. “It doesn’t suit you.”

“I’m not-!”

“It’s _Harry_.” Luna’s voice interrupted them both and it was then that Draco realized she had never once turned her attention away from where Harry sat, half-obscured behind the till. “You found him...”

“Actually, he found me. _Wait_.” He grabbed at Weasley’s arm as she tried to dash around him. “He doesn’t remember anything.”

She scowled and pulled her arm away. “Maybe he just doesn’t remember _you_.”

“That crossed my mind along with a few other things. He hasn’t had anything to drink in over an hour, so it isn’t Polyjuice. No glamours that I could find. I’d say a doppelganger, but his scar...”

“So you contacted Ginny,” Blaise finished. “Go on, girls, you know him better than we do.” He gently pulled Draco to the side. “Why didn’t you contact the rest of the Golden Trio instead?”

Draco watched as the two women approached the till and started up a conversation with Potter. He shrugged. “I thought he was engaged to Weasley.”

“That’s what they wanted the world to think.” Blaise nudged Draco’s shoulder. “He’s on the market, then.”

With a snort, Draco shook his head and shoved lightly at the other man. “He’s too young to be Potter.”

“Is that the _only_ reason you’re arguing?”

“We aren’t discussing this, Blaise.” Draco crossed his arms, unable to look away from the other three. “When did you get married?”

“A few weeks ago, actually. We just got back from our honeymoon. How’s your son?”

Draco couldn’t stop the small smile that came with the question. “Growing. He’s at the neighbor’s today.”

“Why?”

“I’m just being cautious.” Draco didn’t want to hear whatever Blaise was going to say about his paranoia, so he stepped away and joined the others at the till. “Are you bothering my guest?” he asked, trying to sound teasing.

Potter shook his head with a laugh. “They aren’t bothering me. Actually, they’re fun. Ginny here says the four of you went to school together?”

“I also told him you were a right pain in the ass,” Weasley added. 

“And you were always _so_ kind.” Draco held back the urge to roll his eyes. “You and your lovely herd of a family.”

“Charming, Malfoy.” Weasley straightened. “Though Harry here said you’re good at recommending books and I’ve just gotten into raunchy romance. Mind showing me where they are?”

“Get one with a nice cover,” Lovegood said. 

Blaise leaned over Lovegood’s shoulder and added, “And one with big tits on the lead.”

Draco couldn’t take his eyes off of the flush that came over Potter’s face at the cover description and all he wanted to do was see just how far that red tint went down the man’s shirt. Pulling himself away from the temptation to add to Potter’s apparent embarrassment (or interest?), he just nodded and motioned for Weasley to follow him.

While he didn’t particularly enjoy any kind of erotic romance, there was still a small selection in a dusty corner just in case. He led Weasley there in silence, waiting until they stood before the shelves before reaching for a random one off the shelf.

“You do realize I don’t care about the book, right?” Weasley asked.

“I realize.”

“Good.” She sighed, looking down the stacks toward where Potter and the others were. “He still looks...”

“I know, which is why I don’t think it’s him.”

“It is,” Weasley insisted. “Luna did a scan-” he had seen that flash below the counter, but hadn’t been sure what it was, “-and it’s him. I want to take him to a healer, but I know what taking him to St. Mungo’s will do.”

Draco nodded. While he hadn’t been keeping in touch since Scorpius was born, he still figured nobody could keep their mouth shut about Potter. “What do you suggest?”

“Luna’s a Mediwitch, so if we can maybe come over tonight...”

“What?” Draco frowned at her. “What do you mean come over?”

“Isn’t he staying with you?”

“Temporarily.”

Weasley wrinkled her nose. “Don’t be a dolt, he came to _you_. What if we take him and he just shows up again?”

The last thing Draco wanted to do was admit she was right. “I have a son to think of.”

“You and I both know Harry isn’t a danger.” 

“That isn’t the _point_ , Weasley. We don’t know if this is really him and I don’t want a stranger in my house.”

She let out a sigh, shoulders deflating. “I know, I get it, but it’s just for a few hours. I’m sure Luna has some books she wants to look through to make sure she’s casting the right charm. Please?”

Draco didn’t like feeling trapped like this, but he knew he couldn’t force the issue. “Fine,” he said, crossing his arms. “But if you’re late, I’ll send him to Mungo’s myself.”

“Noted,” Weasley said with a nod. “I’m going to go back and talk to Harry for a bit while you give Blaise your address. We’ll be by around seven and maybe Luna can find something.”

Draco knew he didn’t really have a choice in this -- even _he_ knew the Weasleys were stubborn when it came to getting what they wanted. He had been hoping she would just take Potter with her now, but there was still hope that would be the case this evening. He let out a breath before pulling out another book from the shelf, thankfully one with a larger-breasted woman leaning on a half-naked man on the cover. Pulling a pen from his pocket, he quickly opened the soft flap and wrote down his address. He didn’t really feel like getting into another conversation right now.

“Consider this a gift. Don’t expect anything fancy for dinner.”

Weasley took the book without looking at it. “We’ll bring something. Any allergies?”

“No. No allergies.” Draco took a step back. “Nothing with too much sugar.”

“At seven, then.” Weasley pressed the book to her chest and went back to the till.

Draco couldn’t find it in himself to move until he heard the jingle of the bell, letting him know that the three had finally left.


	4. Chapter 4

It was unnerving watching Scorpius sit across from Potter at the table, his legs swinging gently beneath him, and just _stare_. Draco wasn’t sure if it was worse or not that Potter simply stared back, tea growing cold in his hands. Draco leaned against the counter, looking between them and wondering if he should say something other than a simple introduction of “This is Harry Potter and we were friends in school.”

Seven o’clock couldn’t come fast enough.

“Are you like us?” he asked suddenly, causing Draco to tense.

“Am I what?” Potter glanced at Draco for help. “I... Well, I’m a man?”

“No, I mean--”

“Scorpius, don’t ask him silly questions.” Draco pushed off the counter. “You still have that game to finish before you see your mum next, right?”

Scorpius straightened in his seat. “But it’s after six. You said no video games after dinner.”

Draco gave him a smile. “Lucky for you, Potter and I haven’t had our dinner yet. We’re waiting on our friends.”

“So I can play until then?”

“You can play until I get up there to tuck you in.” Draco gave him a wink. “Go before I change my mind.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter!” Scorpius scrambled off his chair and ran upstairs, the door closing quick behind him.

Potter chuckled a bit, finally taking a sip of his tea. Draco let out a breath and took his son’s seat, resting his elbows against the table in a way his mum would be disappointed. He was sure she could forgive him this one time -- it had been a long day so far and he was sure it would only get worse from here.

“He’s cute,” Potter said, breaking the silence. “He seems like a great kid.”

“He is a great kid, he’s my kid.” Draco rubbed at his eyes. “Too curious for his own good, sometimes, but he’s great.”

“Can I ask about his mum?”

Draco wanted to say no, to guard that secret from Potter almost on instinct, but he held back that urge. There was no point -- it wasn’t as if his hot-headed best friend would find out and tease him for it. He took a steadying breath, letting it out slowly.

“She wasn’t one for children. Not really.” He shrugged as Potter’s face turned to one of concern. “It’s not a problem, honest. He’s probably the best thing that’s happened to me and I could care less what she does now. I’m just angry that she doesn’t think about him more.”

“Have you asked her about it?”

“When you hear the same excuse every year, you stop asking.” Draco shook his head. “He adores her now and I don’t speak ill of her when he’s around because of it, but I look forward to the day when he stops caring.”

Potter reached across the table, resting his hand over Draco’s own. “It must be hard being a single parent even without that.”

“I get by well enough.” He tried a smile. “Or I did until some rain-sodden amnesiac landed on my doorstep.”

Potter snorted. “It’s barely been a day, give me a break.”

“I didn’t give you a break in school, I’m not about to start now.” Draco winked at him. “But I’ll try to go a little easier on you considering your lack of mental capacity.”

“You’re a real charmer, Draco Malfoy. Do you use that on just anybody?”

Draco arched an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. “Is Harry Potter flirting with me?”

Potter shrugged. “Is Draco Malfoy flirting with me?”

Who knew all it took for Potter to flirt with him was a loss of all his memories. Draco just smiled, glad he really didn’t need to answer since the wards flared to life. He turned his hand so he could squeeze Potter’s before standing and motioning for him to stay where he was. While he had wished for seven to come faster before, now he wished he had more time to see where this might have gone.

Maybe.

Not that it mattered anymore.

Draco opened the front door and immediately had to duck. “Watch it, Blaise!”

Blaise, hand inches away from knocking on Draco’s face, just grinned. “Let me knock next time, you prat.”

“Get inside, you asshole.” He stepped aside to allow Blaise and the two women inside. “He’s in the kitchen.”

Lovegood patted Draco’s cheek as they passed. “We brought roast.”

“And salad for some reason.” Weasley leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Mind if we use your plates? Thanks.”

“Can we just pretend this is a normal night?” Draco asked, trying not to sound like he was begging. “Please?”

His only answer was Blaise’s laughter as they made their way to the kitchen. Draco followed behind the trio, hoping that they could be at least somewhat subtle about why exactly they were here. There was no telling how Potter would take to learning who he was, what he had gone through. Part of Draco wanted to just let him be, let him start a new life.

Really, he shouldn’t care _this_ much about Harry Potter’s happiness.

“Let’s just get dinner sorted,” Draco said as they poured into the kitchen. “I’m starving and you’re obviously late and--”

“Luna?”

The four of them stopped and stared at Potter and Draco couldn’t help but feel something twist in his gut when he saw that smile. Potter seemed not to notice as he stood, arms open to pull Lovegood into a tight hug.

“Luna! I haven’t seen you for weeks, how are you?”

“I’ve been fine,” Lovegood told him, patting his back. “My memory seems a bit fuzzy, though. When did we last see another?”

“Really?” Potter pulled back, holding to Lovegood’s shoulders. “It was at... You know the... We were celebrating...”

“A birthday?” Weasley asked, voice gentle as she rested a hand on Lovegood’s back. “Loud place with a lot of red--”

“--Heads, yeah.” Potter frowned, looking between the two women. “You were there, but I don’t...”

“It’s okay,” Weasley said, easing away. “I’ll get dinner plated.”

Potter’s hands tightened on Lovegood’s shoulders before he looked right at Draco. “I remember her, but I can’t... Did you call them to the bookstore to see me?”

“I did.” Draco saw no reason to lie, after all. “You were close to Weasley’s family, so I had hoped you’d remember something.”

Potter looked to Lovegood. “You aren’t a Weasley, though.”

“It’s okay, Harry. We met when you were fifteen and were close ever since. Do you mind if I try something?”

Draco stepped forward. “Lovegood...”

She turned her head, smiling at Draco over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. I’m curious.”

Blaise had already pulled out the closest chair for Potter to fall back into. Lovegood ran a hand through Potter’s hair before sliding her fingers down his face. Potter let his eyes close, a ragged breath dragging through his lungs. Blaise pressed a kiss to Lovegood’s cheek before moving to help out with Weasley getting dinner ready.

“Harry, do you remember where you went to school?” Lovegood asked. “Or the career you chose?”

Potter’s face scrunched up. “I remember a castle? But I did see one recently, so maybe...”

“He told me he showed up in a forest,” Draco said softly. “Saw a castle and thought he was trespassing.”

“Draco--”

“I trust her,” Draco interrupted Potter, surprised to find that he actually _did_ trust Lovegood. He leaned against the doorway, staring at his feet so he didn’t have to see anyone looking at him. “You’re in good hands.”

Lovegood nodded her thanks before slipping her wand out of her sleeve. “What did the castle look like?”

As Potter easily described a post-war Hogwarts, she ran her wand down from his head to his toes. A parchment by Weasley’s elbow began to glow and Draco was thankful they at least had a plan to keep the golden glow away from Potter’s eyes. A stick they might be able to explain away -- glowing parchment not so much. Draco wasn’t ready to answer those questions just yet.

“It felt like _home_.”

Draco’s eyes snapped to Potter’s face. He looked relaxed, even more so than he had been earlier in the bookstore. Even throughout their school years, the only time he had seen that look on the man’s face had been on a broomstick. Maybe. He had to look away, almost afraid at just how much he liked seeing it.

“That sounds like a beautiful castle,” Lovegood said as Weasley rolled up the parchment. “Maybe soon we can find the exact one and ask for a visit?”

Potter blinked open his eyes. “You think we could?”

“I’m sure we could.” Lovegood settled into a chair finally, hand reaching to squeeze Potter’s. “It’ll be a nice trip, I think.”

“I’d like that.” He looked up at Draco through his eyelashes. “Would you come?”

 _No_ was on his lips, ready to come out and break Potter’s heart. But Draco’s mind had always betrayed him and now wasn’t going to be any different. “Of course,” he heard himself saying. “Dinner first.”

The thought of food seemed to distract Potter from the apparent future castle visit. Draco sat opposite him at the table, letting Weasley and Blaise carry most of the conversation. And if he happened to lock eyes with Potter every now and then throughout the meal, well, at least the others never noticed.

He hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

Though he was originally afraid dinner was going to be an awkward affair, Draco was instead pleasantly surprised to find that he was actually enjoying himself. Weasley and Lovegood kept up constant chatter with Potter, the three of them talking about Weasley’s family and what her brothers were up to. Draco had to admit they were a safe subject for the moment even if he hadn’t gotten along with them during Hogwarts.

But soon their bellies filled and the food grew cold -- Draco knew it was time to get down to business. He set his glass on the table and stood. “I should tuck Scorpius into bed. He’s played his game long enough, I think.”

“I’ll put away the food,” Blaise offered, standing as well. “Luna, Ginny, why don’t you take Harry into the living room? We’ll join you when we can.”

“That sounds like a great idea. Ginny, you still haven’t told me what happened after your twin brothers decided to torment a professor...”

Weasley patted Potter’s arm. “You’re right, I got distracted. Come on, then.”

Draco watched the three of them leave and Blaise take the dishes to the sink before he finally went upstairs. He knocked once on his son’s door before pushing it open and sticking his head in, smiling when he saw Scorpius on his bed, legs kicking in the air as he lay on his stomach with a game system in his hands.

“Five more minutes!” Scorpius didn’t even look up, fingers pressing rapidly against the buttons. “It’s a boss.”

“A tough boss?” Draco asked, moving further into the room so he could sit on the edge of the bed, eyeing the screen over Scorpius’ shoulder. 

“A big boss,” Scorpius said before leaning closer to the screen, tongue poking out the side of his mouth as if it would help his concentration.

Amused, Draco just watched as the characters on screen ran around and swung at the ‘boss’ with swords. He had no idea what exactly the game was, but Scorpius loved it. In no time at all, the boss went down and Scorpius rolled to his back, arms stretched out in front of him in victory. Draco couldn’t help but laugh.

“You did it!”

“I did it!” Scorpius sat up, a wide smile on his face. “I’ve been trying to get him three times now.”

“I’m proud of you.” Draco ruffled his son’s hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s time for bed, now.”

He let out a soft sigh. “I know, I know. Thank you for letting me finish.”

Draco gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. “How could I not let you finish? If you didn’t defeat that evil...”

“Troll! He was a troll, gross.”

“Yes, of course. If you didn’t defeat the evil troll, your characters would have surely suffered.” Draco stood. “They’re safe now, so time to brush teeth and sleep.”

Scorpius stood on his bed so he could wrap his arms around Draco’s neck in a hug. “Teeth and sleep,” he repeated before pulling away and hopping off the bed.

“Do you want me to read you a story tonight?”

Scorpius paused in the doorway, giving Draco a curious look. “Don’t you have friends?”

“You’re more important.”

That put a smile on Scorpius’ face and the boy shook his head. “I don’t need a story tonight, but I get _two_ tomorrow.”

“I can do that,” Draco agreed. “Goodnight, Scorpius.”

“Night!” The small boy ran down to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Draco made sure to turn the covers of the bed down before he left and made his way back to the others. Blaise must have done the dishes with magic because he was already settled into the couch next to the women with Potter sitting alone on the loveseat next to them. There were tears on Weasley’s face as she held onto Potter’s outstretched hand. They all looked up when Draco entered and he attempted a smile before settling next to Potter.

“What’d I miss?” he asked, trying to ease some of the tension.

“This is Harry,” Lovegood said, rubbing Weasley’s back. “The same Harry that disappeared.”

Draco snorted. “Of course it would be the same. It’s not like an alternate dimension would just... happen. Right?”

Lovegood just shrugged as Potter turned to frown at Draco. “She means I’m the same one that disappeared. Same age and everything.”

“Wait... But how?”

“There was a new moon that night,” Blaise said. “There are certain curses that are stronger or weaker depending on the phases and whoever cursed him must have either known that, or they got lucky. Gin wants to contact Hermione to research, but I think my family library should have it.”

Potter’s face twisted in thought and, after a moment, he looked at Blaise. “Hermione... Granger?”

Something in Draco twisted at the fact that he remembered Granger. “You remember her?”

“Bushy hair and usually with a book?” Potter smiled a little. “Fierce and determined. I think so?”

“She was your best friend,” Weasley supplied. “You’re starting to remember things?”

“I think so.”

Blaise nodded and leaned forward. “Pretty sure I know what curse this is, then. We’ll look into it when we get home tonight.”

Potter shifted so he could look at Draco more easily, their knees touching and sending a slight thrill through his spine. “Did you plan on telling me we’re wizards?” he asked, a teasing smile on his face.

“Had to make sure you were actually you first.”

“I understand.” Potter reached his free hand out to clasp Draco’s own. “Maybe you can tell me about Hogwarts once our guests have left?”

Draco’s eyes widened and he looked to the other three. “You aren’t going with them? I thought you’d be more comfortable...”

“I showed up _here_ , Draco, not with them. Ginny says my instincts have always been pretty good and right now they’re telling me to stay here.” Potter squeezed Draco’s hand. “If that’s okay with you.”

It was and it also wasn’t. Draco looked down at their hands, not sure he was doing the right thing. But, he had to admit that Weasley was right -- Potter’s instincts were usually spot on. Besides that, something in his own mind was telling him that this had been the right choice. Potter showed up on his doorstep for a reason and maybe if Draco helped him, Potter would stick around as a friend even after he remembered everything.

“Okay,” he said after letting out a breath. “There will be rules, but staying here is fine.”

“Thank you, Draco.”

Draco found himself smiling. “You’re welcome... Harry.” If he hoped to be friends, he should probably get used to referring to Harry and his friends in a more friendly way. “Should we have dinner again in a few more days? After you’ve had a chance to research, Blaise?”

“Sounds good to us.” Blaise rubbed Lovegood - _Luna_ \- on her lower back. “Should we bring anything specific?”

Draco shook his head. “Not that I can think of.”

“We can owl you if we need something,” Harry added, then asked, “I said that right?”

Draco couldn’t help the slight laugh that left him. “You realize I’m going to hold this over your head once you remember everything, right?”

Harry snorted. “Something tells me that’s normal, but I think I can handle it.”

“Let’s get out of here before they revert to their sixth-year sexual tension,” Ginny whispered loudly. 

Draco sputtered, but when he went to let go of Harry’s hand, the other man held tighter. He felt his face heat and tried to ignore it as the others stood. “Send me a message when you three are ready to come back.”

“We can do that.” Luna leaned over, pressing a kiss to first Harry’s cheek and then Draco’s own. “Use this time wisely,” she murmured to him before pulling away.

Draco didn’t have time to ask what she meant before Ginny was pulling both of them into a hug. “See you two in a few days.”

Harry patted her back before she let go. “I’ll write down if I remember anything else, okay?”

“Just don’t kill each other.” Blaise leaned in to give them each a hug as well. “And remember that sometimes memories are confusing. You might only be remembering half of something and not the whole story.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry leaned back on the couch. “Thank you all for everything.”

“We’ll find our way to the door,” Ginny said with a nod to their joined hands. “Enjoy your evenings, boys.”

They stayed on the couch as the door shut. Draco attempted to pull his hand away again, but Harry just held tight to it. Draco wasn’t sure what to say, so he relaxed and let Harry hold onto him, watching the other man.

Harry licked his lips before letting out a breath. "I think I remember... something. It happened when Luna told me I was a wizard and Ginny took out her wand."

"Don't force it," Draco reminded him. "Just let it come naturally."

"I know, I am." Harry squeezed Draco's hand before turning on the couch, facing him directly. "It was about you. I don't know what was happening, but I remember being scared and I remember reaching down for your hand."

Draco tensed, a flicker of memory flashing across his mind. Fiendfyre -- he tried to forget that day had ever happened if he were honest. "You rescued me," he finally admitted. "I had done... I had participated in something stupid and you saved me from it."

"Do you think I came here so you could save me this time?"

That hadn't even crossed Draco's mind, but it was possible. Magic could be calling in his life-debt finally, but something told Draco that wasn't it. Maybe. He squeezed Harry's hand back before offering a small smile. "Even if that's the case, let's just say you're here because you want to be."

Harry returned the smile. "I'm okay with that."

Draco knew that Harry's memory could return any day, but he held onto the hope that the relationship they were building now would overcome anything the man remembered. As he looked down at his hands, he couldn't help but feel hopeful for their future.


	6. Epilogue - September 1st - Five Years Later

Scorpius bounced on the balls of his feet, Hogwarts letter clutched in his hand. Not that he needed the letter to enter the school, but neither Harry nor Draco had been able to pry it from his fingers since he received it. They had gone into Diagon during a lull so less people recognized them (Harry still didn’t enjoy the crowds despite them generally calming after the first year or two he had ‘returned’) and Draco couldn’t even deny that they had spoiled Scorpius with whatever he wanted.

Now as they stood at the entrance to Kings Cross, Scorpius’ trunk and his new owl on a trolly, Draco couldn’t help but feel a little melancholy. He could remember the first time he boarded the train, prepared and ready to become best friends with anyone influential -- starting with the Boy-Who-Lived.

Next to him, Harry slipped his hand into Draco’s own and gave him a tight squeeze. Draco smiled at the feeling of the simple band wrapped around his fourth finger, knowing that his choices --no matter how dire-- had led to this eventually. He might not have had Harry when they were eleven, but he had the man he grew up to be now.

“Ready to send him off?” Harry asked, reaching for the trolly with his free hand. “If you make him wait any longer, he might explode.”

“I just want a few more minutes,” Draco pleaded.

Harry laughed, tugging him along. “He isn’t going to give you a few more minutes.”

Sure enough, Scorpius had bound ahead and was pacing in front of the entrance, impatiently waiting for his fathers. He waved at them. “Come on! Papa, make him go faster!”

Draco could still remember the day Scorpius first called Harry ‘papa’ -- a simple April morning with no other real significance. Harry had placed down a stack of pancakes and asked Scorpius if he wanted syrup. The boy had nodded and said, “Yes, Papa” and never looked back from the name.

Harry motioned for Scorpius to go forward and the boy grinned before darting through the barrier. Harry then pushed the cart with one hand, tugging Draco along behind him. The bustle of the platform was chaotic enough that Draco wasn’t too worried about anyone causing any trouble. Even during the height of Voldemort’s reign, parents were more worried about getting their children on the train rather than who they were sharing the platform with.

Still, he couldn’t help but glance around, trying to place old classmates. Before he could get too lost in it, Harry tugged at his hand and then nodded toward Scorpius. Draco gave him a hesitant smile before letting go and moving around the trolly to kneel in front of his son.

“Hey, Scorpius... How’re you feeling?”

It took a moment for Scorpius’ attention to focus back on him, but the smile never left his face. “Nervous. Excited... Scared?”

“All natural, I promise.” Draco found himself adjusting Scorpius’ light jacket, not sure what else to do with his hands. “Remember all that your Papa and I taught you, okay? And remember, don’t ever be afraid to approach your head of house with any issues.”

“I know. And I won’t forget to owl you if I need help.” Scorpius turned at a sharp whistle. “Dad, I gotta go...”

“So you do.” Draco pulled him in for a tight hug. “I’m proud of you no matter what happens, okay? And no matter what house.”

“Because they all have good qualities.” Scorpius looked over to Harry. “Loyalty is just as strong as bravery, wit, and ambition.”

Harry nodded, eyes suspiciously wet. “That’s right. Don’t let anyone tell you any different.”

“I promise.” Scorpius gave Draco one last hug before running to do the same to Harry.

It didn’t take long after that for Harry and Draco to be standing there, waving as the bright, red train left the station on its journey to Hogwarts. They lingered even after most of the parents left, leaning against another peacefully. It would be strange returning to what would seem like an empty house, but Draco was glad he had Harry.

Harry snorted suddenly, drawing Draco out of his thoughts. He shook his head, tugging them back toward the entrance. “Sorry, but I just... I thought I was done remembering things.”

The lost memories hadn’t come all at once and they usually needed a catalyst, but over time Harry had gained enough of them back that he swore he hadn’t felt as if he were missing anything. But there were still moments like this where memories seemed to jump out at random. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, hoping it was something actually funny this time.

“Share with the class?”

Harry tilted his head, as if that would help him get a clearer thought. Draco was used to him doing it (and no, he would never admit he thought it was endearing). “I think it was third-year? Your arm was injured from an animal I can’t remember right now. But you sent me the most ridiculous note in class.”

Draco scoffed. “Of course you would remember the time I was horribly maimed by one of Hagrid’s beasts.”

“Are you going to let me compliment your charm work or not?”

“Hm.” Draco broke apart as they re-entered the Muggle world. “Is it a true compliment or are you just going to mock my drawing skills?”

“I would never mock your skills, any of them.” Harry nudged him. “Even with the insult the image showed, I was impressed with what you managed to accomplish. Not just with making the drawing move, but the origami bird as well.”

“Oh, please.”

“I’m serious. I kept that until... Well, I guess until I disappeared.” Harry stopped them so he could face Draco, framing his face with his hands. “I don’t even know why I kept it, but I guess it was our first love letter.”

If Draco weren’t already married to the man, he might have gotten down on one knee right in the middle of the damn station. Instead, he simply moved forward to press a short kiss to Harry’s lips, still elated that he could just do that whenever he pleased.

“That isn’t a love letter,” Draco insisted, “but I can sure as hell show you a better one at home.”

Harry grinned. “What are we waiting for, then?”

Draco returned Harry’s grin, thankful he had gotten a second chance with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so while it wasn’t explicitly said in the fic, this is what happened: Harry was cursed during a new moon and was left in a state of suspended animation for seven years. A super blue blood moon (since they’re super rare) helps him amplify his own magic enough that he can break the spell, but the backlash causes his memory loss. He’ll slowly regain all his memories over time. Rare astrological events are rare for a reason, so let’s just pretend the one named here happened around 2005/2006 and not 2018. Because the time before that, it happened in March 1836. I wanted to add this because this is something my Alpha and I came up with (mostly her, honestly) and it helped SO MUCH with getting this story done.
> 
> Here is a list of more tidbits I had planned but didn’t quite make it into the story.  
> -Hermione and Ron didn't last after Harry "died." Ron is with a muggle girl and Hermione actually married Krum before going to teach a new version of Muggle Studies (which is now required for Wizards -- a new class for Wizard customs is also required for Muggleborns or those who didn’t grow up in the wizarding world).  
> -Neville Longbottom is also a Professor (Herbology, of course) and Gryffindor Head.  
> -Fred never died damnit. He married Angelina. George is still a bachelor. Charlie married a Romanian man. Percy and Penelope are going through a rough time and will separate, but are civil with another (they just realized they’re better as friends).  
> -Teddy was raised by Bill and Fleur after Andromeda passed.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of H/D Cluefest and the creator is currently undercover. You can follow the fest at our [Tumblr](https://hd-cluefest.tumblr.com/). Creators will be unmasked on the 15th April.


End file.
